maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraline / Monster Mashville
Doraline / Monster Mashville is the 21st episode of MAD Season 4, and the 99th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Doraline: Dora the Explorer travels to the "other world" and gets more than she bargained for. Monster Mashville: Two monster songstresses duke it out to see who could write the best Halloween parody song ever! Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been digging graves all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 8:00 PM:' Rihanna is photographed next to a boy dressed as a monkey... then realizes it's a real monkey! #*'Monday, 10:00 AM:' A new map shows most Bigfoot sightings occur in Missouri... probably because Missouri gives out the best Halloween goody bags! #*'Tuesday, 12:00 PM:' Trick-or-treaters say getting pennies is the worst... until they start getting this! #Opening Scene (Halloween style... yet again!) #Doraline (TV Parody of Dora the Explorer / Movie/Book Parody of Coraline) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Werewolf Shake (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Halloweendex (Holiday Parody of Halloween / Ad Parody of Windex) (Ad Parodies segment) #[[Hollywood Scares|'Hollywood Scares']] (Game Show Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hollywood_Squares Hollywood Squares]) (Animated by Nate Theis) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Pumpkin Carving Contest (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Old Man Welker pretending to be Scooby-Doo (TV Parody of Scooby-Doo) (Cartoon) #'Monster Mashville' (Music Parody of "Monster Mash" by Bobby "Boris" Pickett / TV Parody of ABC's Nashville) (MAD Music segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Hollywood Scares) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is not the first episode of MAD to have 7 segments, excluding 5 second segment, MADvent Calendar, intro, and animated marginals. *This is the second time Coraline appeared. The first was Malcolm in the Middle Earth. *This episode of MAD is the third Halloween special, and the third episode to have fog and Halloween sound effects in the MAD opening scene, and the opening scene was darker for the third time. The first Halloween special was Episode 35 and the second Halloween special was Episode 67. *This is the 12th time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. *This is the 18th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment, which sucks because each one should have only 2 or more, depending on the very first episodes. *This is the only time ABC's Nashville showed up. *A cover version of Bobby "Boris" Pickett's "Monster Mash" is also on Just Dance 2. *In addition to having the Spy vs. Spy segment to be in stop-motion for the 60th time, it is the only Halloween episode of MAD where White Spy wins in the segment, and this is the 12th time Spy vs. Spy was in color. *Once again, the MADvent Calendar announcer's voice at the very beginning of this episode was heard as a nocturnal vampire known as... Count Dracula! Voices *Chris Cox - Halloweendex Announcer *Grey DeLisle - Boots, Rayna James, and Mother *Jim Meskimen - Rayna's Partner *Rachel Ramras - Dora, Velma Dinkley, and Daphne Blake *Kevin Shinick - The MADvent Calendar Announcer (in Count Dracula's voice... again!), Map, Swiper the Fox, Backpack, Man who Fell Out of a Window, Count Dracula himself, and Boy in Ghost Costume *Tara Strong - Ghouliette Bones *Frank Welker - Frankenstein, Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Himself Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes